pendulapootfandomcom-20200213-history
Portec Hegira
> Enter Name Your name is Portec Hegira! Ha ha! And it actually has meaning! Portec is an anagram of Copter, and Hegira means 'migration' or 'movement from one place to another'! Isn't that fancy? > Examine Hive Oh man, why would you even build this thing up here? And by that I mean, you had to have been pretty stupid to build this hive all the way up in the freaking MOUNTAINS! It's a helluva climb just to get to the stupid thing, but it's certainly possible. Lucky for you, you haven't had to bother with that method of arrival in sweeps. Your hive was built with a landing pad, thankfully, so your JUNK HELICOPTER has an actual place to land! Inside of it are collections of MAPS, HELICOPTER MODELS, and SPARE PARTS! Your model collection is the actually the most prominent. God do you love those little things. It's pretty cold up in here, but you don't mind. Not one bit. Your jacket helps. But anyway, it's mostly built on a cliff of sorts coming out of the mountain. The path up is long, winding, and cold. You just fly up in your helicopter now, which is much easier. It's hard for any visitors to get up there, but oh well. But yeah, other than that, not much to tell. > Examine Lusus Oh man, it's an OSPREY! But you just call him Ospaps for short. He, being an Osprey, loves to eat fish from the sea. The bad part about this is that some sea-dwellers will probably want to kill him out of spite. Jerks. So you make do by flying your junk helicopter out as he goes to eat. Fortunately, he gathers enough food to only have to out WEEKLY, not NIGHTLY. Other than that, he's also pretty RECKLESS! Always going for fish in rather risky locations! You seem to have gotten this locked into your personality as well, and continue to fly your JUNK HELICOPTER with no regard to any kind of safety regulations. You are totally going to end up crashing that thing into something at some point. And I mean besides the freaking ground. > Examine Wardobe Ok, you obviously have the best attire ever. And by that I mean, you are almost ALWAYS wearing your Aviator's jacket, shades and special headset! I say special because it's actually connected to trollian! You just need to say the troll tag of whoever you want to talk to and it checks to see if they're online, then connects if they are! How awesome is that? Oh, and your aviator's shades don't do anything special, but they are pretty good for avoiding getting blinded by your welder. Only in short bursts though. And also they totally make you look badass. Your aviator's jacket is totally cool and fluffy. Which is good for cold weather, and also making you kickass looking! Finally, your symbol, which is on both your jacket and headset, stands for heavy turbulence. You suppose it could be because that's something you seem to enounter a lot in the air. Oh well. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your strife specibus is set to WELDERKIND! Holy mother of god is it painful to be hit with this thing. If you got close to someone's eyes with it they'd totally be blinded. Too bad it's ULTRA-SHORT range! You pretty much have to get in someone's face to use it, but risks are fun, right? You also use it to weld pieces of your helicopter back on if they fall off! Very, very useful. Strangely the welder itself never seems to run out of fuel. You could suppose that it's because it's been set to to your strife specibus, but then that would require you to actually care about why in the first place. > Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is set to AIR ESCAPE! It's a simple little game where you must pilot a helicopter on the card to escape a fortress or something. It's pretty fun! Gotta avoid all dem missiles, bullets, and buildings in your way! Although the game DOES get harder for more valuable items. Which sucks. But you usually enjoy the extra risk of having to put up with more crap to get more valuable stuff. > Anything Else? You fly a JUNK HELICOPTER! It's a giant piece of junk that causes almost every troll to wonder how it can even get off the ground. It routinely loses parts of it which you have to weld back on. Its engine also tends to cut out at comically appropriate times. You don't really mind! It's your pride and joy! And besides, you know EVERY EMERGENCY PROCEDURE! EVERY LAST ONE! You are also way into being ADVENTUROUS! It's aweseome yo. Trolls with lots of energy and spirit are quite cool to you. On the other hand, trolls who insult your flying skill or helicopter are despised by you. How dare they insult your mastepiece! Bad commanders, meaning ones who get TONS of their troops killed, are also bad in your opinion. Mostly because you like being able to watch someone else's back in combat. This is because you like showing off your helicopter skillz. The z is needed. And you can't watch a dead troll's back. You also follow high blood orders, but that hardly means you respect them. Honor thy high blood doesn't mean you have to like them. Good commanders and trolls you consider cool DO get your respect though. > Art Dump Ahoy! meimei.png|He's out to get you, don't that smile fool you. (By: Meimei) Category:Trolls